The Tree House
by Kankurolover88
Summary: After overhearing painful comments exchanged between Shikamaru and Ino, Chouji seeks comfort in a childhood tree house. Chouji reminesces about the tree house's history but is interrupted by Shikamaru.


"I got it, I finally got it! Ino and Shikaroo are gonna be so proud of me well Shikroo will be maybe not Ino." Chouji said as he ran towards where his team-mates were to tell them the great news.

**Chouji learned a new jitsu. He was excited to show his best friend Shikaroo. (A nickname that Chouji gave Shikamaru when they were younger.)**

**He runs up the stairs and goes to the room 112, where they always met. **

"**He's use less!"**

**Chouji heard coming form the room 112 as the door was opened a crack it was Ino's voice he was hundred percent sure.**

**Food Boy was about to go in to tell them the great news , but then he heard his name.**

"**Choji's is useless, right Shika-Kun?"**

"…**aaaaa…umm." Shikamaru said confused as he was not listening to Ino.**

"**Shika-Kun listen to me, all he does is eat, he never helps. He's truly worthless! He doesn't have a good attacks." Ino said in a voice that sounded just like a wailing pig! (Sorry I had to say that :D LOL)**

"**I well guess so, maybe your right Ino."**

**Chouji's heart dropped into his stomach when he heard those words come from Shikaroo's lips.**

**Ino and Shikaroo say a few more words as Ino walks towards the other door in the class room.**

"**Well I'll see you later." Ino said as she left.**

**Chouji started to walk towards the exit when the class room door opened up. Shikaroo walked out.**

"**Hey Chouji!"**

"**Hi." Chouji said coldly, never turning around to look at Shikaroo.**

"**Want to go to the Romen Shop? I'll pay." Shikaroo said with a grin on his face as he caught up to Chouji putting his arm around his podgy shoulders.**

**Chouji pushed Shikaroo's arm off this shoulders and walked faster. **

"**No thanks."**

"**WHAT? You don't want to eat did you not hear me I'll pay." Shikaroo said as he stopped in a shock.**

"**I did hear you. I heard everything you said, how can you?"**

"**What?"**

"**Look at me, want to take me out, after…after what you said about me."**

"**Wait…what?" Shikaroo asks as his face was token over with a puzzled look. **

"**I heard you and Ino, useless, worthless, your suppose to be my friend no wait my BEST FRIEND, suppose to have my back." Chouji stated as he looked at Shikaroo with tears in his eyes. **

"**I'm sorry, but I didn't say anything wrong about you, I just agreed."**

"**That's even worst." **

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Why couldn't you stick up for me, defend me, I thought I was your best friend but I'm not am I?"**

"**Please Chouji."**

"**Your pathetic!" Chouji said while he turned around to walk away…. "oh by the way I learned a new jitsu while you were stabbing me in the back."**

**With that Chouji ran down the stairs and out the door. He ran and ran and ran till the sun began to set. The forest was a lot different at night. Chouji was lost but kept going he wasn't going back he couldn't.**

**"Who does he think he is?" Chouji said kicking a stone. "Worthless, I excepted that from her but not…not form Him." Chouji fell to his knee, buried his head into his hands as he bawled hid heart out. **

**As Chouji's tears dried up he realised where he was, he was at him and Shikaroo's tree house. They built it when they were ten about five years ago. They built it cause Shikaroo and his parents were in a big fight. Shikaroo wanted to move out to somewhere, where no one could find him except for his best friend, Chouji wanted to help Shikaroo badly.**

**They spent all their time building it and when it was done, Shikaroo and his parents where ok again, but they didn't let the tree house go to waste. **

**Chouji stared at the tree house as it looked dangerous and old, but Chouji didn't care he wanted to go up…**

**It was about 10 feet high, it had four walls, two doors, a window and a roof. Inside their was a couch and a few posters and a box…**

**The box was filled with toy cars, a map they drew, a bag of chips and a travel pillow but then as the box looked all most empty Chouji noticed a note…**

_Hey this is Shikaroo and Chouji's tree house so GET OUT! No joking hey if this is use reading it Hi are we now handsome men that have millions of girlfriend? Are we good ninja's? Are we on the same team? Do I Chouji still love chips? Am I Shikaroo still lazy? Well that about all we have to say I hope the future is cool and we also wish that we are still best friend_

as Chouji was about to close the note but then he was something that made his heart drop and eyes fill up with tears

_CHOUJI AKIMICHI_

_SHIKAMARU NARA_

_BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!_

"So you found it?"

Chouji turned around quickly. Shikaroo was standing on the ladder.

"Can I come in?"

The rain began to fall softly.

"I guess." Chouji said as he moved over and sat on the cough.

Shikaroo walked into the tree house and sat down on the floor on the other side of the couch.

"Look Chouji I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that I just did, I know their is no excuse to what I did but I hate you being mad at me PLEASE forgive me…we've been friends for so long please don't let me being stupid ruin it…your as worthless as food. Everyone needs food just like I need you. Please Chouji." Shikaroo said as he cried. He took Choji's hand and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Did someone say food?" Chouji said as he smirked.

Shikaroo laughed and wiped his tears away. He then leaned over to give Chouji a hug but then felt Chouji's lips on his.

They both pushed away and looked in opposite directions.

Theirs was an awkward moment.

/Oh my God, he…we…kissed…oh my god./ Shikaroo thought as he looked at Chouji.

/Why did…we..he..we…umm well umm, why is he looking at me.

Chouji blushed and looked towards the floor. HE wasn't sure what was gonna happen next so he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Umm…I have…food." Shikaroo said as he took his back pack off his back.

Shikaroo opened it, it was filled with Chouji's favourites, yes it included chips. (lol)

"Come sit on the couch it must be cold on the floor." Chouji said as he pushed over.

"Thanks."

Shikaroo sat down beside him and they shared the meal. It wasn't a real meal but it was food. Chouji hadn't eaten in a few hours he was staved. (sounds like my friends :P) They laughed and told joked as the rain began tot poor outside.

The meal was done and they sat just gazing at each other…

/What is Chouji thinking? I would love to know./

/Shikaroo my best friend, my company, my… new love./ Chouji blushed as he thought about what he just said in his head.

"What is it Chouji?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me…please."

Chouji pushed a piece of stray hair out of Shikaroo's face.

"How about I show you?"

Shikaroo blushed like hell when he heard Chouji say that. He couldn't believe that Chouji was reading his mind.

Chouji tilted towards Shikaroo and kissed his lips sweetly. The kiss became more fiery and passionate as their tongues met one another.

They cuddled on the couch as their hands explored each others bodies. Their tender fingertips feeling each other's different bodies as they continued to kiss.

Soon after they began to get more into it as they removed each others clothing. One shirt two, One pants two. A pile of clothes laid on the side of the couch where the two fresh couple cuddled.

"Umm…Chouji?"

"Yes, Shikaroo."

"I'm still a… are you?"

"A what?"

"Umm…virgin."

"Well did I tell you anything about it?"

"No."

"Then their you go…I'm in the same boat as you."

They laughed and blushed at the same time, both a bit embarrassed but they knew that their first time would be with each other.

Their bodies were covered with jitters, Chouji's body against Shikaroo's. Both bodies smooth in all the right places.

Chouji pulled Shikaroo's body up as he kissed down his untouched body. Chouji's warm and sincere lips going down Shikaroo's body made him moan and bite his lip.

The tension between them got a lot more fierce when Chouji slid his firm member into Shikaroo. They moaned as the tree house shook, back and forth.

Hours passed as their physiques grew tired and weak. They were both done and spooned on the couch till the sun came out. The rain never did stop but it turn into a nice mist. They walked back towards the village and continued to study their relationship night after night…


End file.
